Lion King: Pride Rock High School
by WithaK248
Summary: The story of the lion king in a modern day high school
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to Pride Rock

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney! I'm trying to make sure you can identify each character, but if you guys can't tell who's who then let me know! Please let me know how you like it so I can edit it to make it better in future chapters! :D**

As he looked at his high school, the key to his future, Simon King felt the uneasiness in his stomach that had been there for almost a week now. It was easy to not think about what lay ahead of him during the long hot months of summer, but now that he was riding up to the school in his brother's car, it wasn't so easy. He glanced back at Nadine in the back seat. She gazed at the school through her window with a beaming smile from ear to ear. Not a worry across her tan face. She was wearing a white lace dress with brown cowboy boots and a jean jacket, her blonde curls glittering in the sun. Her blue eyes shining brighter than stars.

Simon smiled to himself but then quickly turned around. "She's your best friend," he chanted in his head, "you can't think of her like that. She's your best friend. She's your best friend. She's your best friend!" "Dude, you look like you're about to hurl. Don't be so nervous man!" said Simon's older brother Matthew to him as he gave Simon a playful push.

Matthew King was a junior and was...well...the king of Pride Rock High School, just as many generations of King's had been before him. Their great great grandfather Ezekiel King built the school in the 1940's, but the family made sure it was updated when needed. So whether they meant to or not, people treated the King family like royalty at the school.

But Matthew, he probably would've been a king even if it wasn't his last name. He was attractive, or so Nadine had mentioned once. He was about 6 feet tall with long curly red hair, and soft brown eyes. He had a naturally muscular build with broad shoulders and pale skin. He dressed maturely with usually blazers and button ups with his jeans and Nike running shoes. He was quarterback of the football team, forward for the basketball team, and the pitcher for the baseball team. He was also dating Serena, the prettiest and the nicest sophomore cheerleader that you will ever meet. Plus he was actually an honest down to earth guy that genuinely cared for his friends and family. If you had to be related to someone going into Pride Rock High School, Matthew was the best guy for the job.

"Calm down bud, you're gonna do great, I just know it" Matthew gave Simon a warm smile as he parked, turned off the car, and climbed out. Simon adjusted his belt on his jeans, buttoned and unbuttoned some buttons on his shirt, retied his shoe, doing anything he could to calm his nerves. Nadine's head popped into his open window "Come on Simba, you don't want to be late do you?" She said with her a gleeful country accent and a smile. Nadine had been calling him Simba ever since they first met in preschool. He had been so shy upon meeting anyone that when he said his name, instead of 'Simon' it came out 'Simba'. He had tried to retort by calling her Nala, but it didn't have the desired effect because she actually liked the nickname. Grinning at the memory he climbed out of the car, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

He looked up at the buildings that were to be school for the next 4 years, they was actually six two story buildings that were each associated with a different area of learning. Such as math, or world language. In the parking lot people stood in little groups around their cars, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. One guy shouted "Hey, Mufasa! Hows the team looking this year?"

"Pretty good, I think we can win back that State Trophy back from those damned Black Bears this year. Go Lions!" Matthew shouted as the guys grouped roared with him. When anyone joins the varsity football team they get an African nickname since the lion originates from Africa, and so does Coach Rafiki. He gave Matthew the name Mufasa because it means "King" in Manazoto. The guy who was talking to Matthew nodded at Simon too, recognizing him from the photo's of the King family in the newspapers.

For a moment Simon found himself comparing himself to his brother. He was about 5'10", tall for a freshman, although their father thought Simon would probably end up taller than Matthew since in his freshman year Matthew was only 5'6". He had some muscle, though he was more long and nimble, which is how he made it to state last year for cross country. He of course had the famous red hair that he and Matthew inherited from their mother, and brown eyes that they inherited from their father. It was a tradition in their family that they grow their hair until the length becomes unmanageable. Their father, one of the town millionaire's named Solomon King, dread locked his hair to keep it under control, and Matthew's curly hair was down to his shoulders. The only reason that Simon's hair was only down to his ears is because in 5th grade he got lice and had to shave it off. But he tried his best to make it look as long as possible to make sure people knew he was a King. He dressed nicely similar his brother, as their mother once told them "You want to always put out your best, whether its in sports, school, or even in your appearance." That had been his mantra to this day, thats why he always dressed to impress. Today he was dressed in a nice white button down with blue jeans and his best running shoes.

They walked through the gates, Simon and Nadine gawking as they walked. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue of the school's mascot, a lion. They went into the 500 building (which acted as the main office) to pick up Simon's and Nadine's schedules. Once they had their schedules and were getting a look at them, they passed the trophy case and Simon saw something that caught his eye. So he stopped, Matthew and Nadine stopping when they saw that Simon had. What had caught Simon's eye was a picture of Simon and Matthew's father, standing in the famous Rock of Pride Rock High School at the end of the campus .The rock was about 15 feet tall, 20 feet wide, and it pointed toward the school in a dull point. It was originally going to be removed but it went too deep into the ground so Ezekiel King had ordered the builders to leave it. The tradition at the school was that if a sport or club had a major victory, the captain or leader of that club or team climbed to the top of the rock and lead the team in "the Lion's roar". In this picture his father and his best friend, Manfred Beast, were standing on the rock and holding up the trophy in the pouring rain and roaring after the football state championship of 1980. Everyone told them not to go up there because of the rain, but being the stubborn senior boys that they were, they did it anyway. The coach managed to snap the picture just before they slipped down the rock. Solomon got a scar on his wrist from the fall, Manfred got a scar right across his eye, so from then on the his nickname was Scar.

To this day Manfred is still Solomon's best friend, but now they are also business partners in their multi million dollar law firm, to which Simon, Matthew and Manfred's son Sam, are the heirs.

Sam, who also adopted the nickname Scar after he fell off his bike and got a scar almost identical to his fathers, came up to the group and stood beside them as they looked at the photo. Sam was a sophomore only about 5'7" but with nearly 3 times as much muscle as Simon. He got this way by spending most of his spare time in the weight room. He had eyes so dark that they looked black and his hair was dark black and was in a side sweep like Justin Bieber's, although he hated it when people told him that. He was ¾ Native American so his skin was a light brown like an espresso fresh out of the coffee maker.

"It's pretty daunting isn't it? That we have to live up to that?" said Sam with a sarcastic smile on his face. "People will always see our father's through our eyes, and although people don't mean to, they will always compare us to them." Simon looked over at Sam, he saw that his eyes were sad, as if this had been a problem for him for a long time.

"Let's not get too emotional on them Scar, its their first day. Lets save the stories about our father's until they're at least through September." said Matthew as he clapped Scar on the shoulder with a smile. "But before you guys go to class, I need to show you guys something. Something that might just put all this into perspective." Matthew smiled deviously as he led the group out the door and toward the other side of campus past the 600 building toward the Rock. Once there he started to climb as if he had done it a thousand times, which he basically had. Simon, Nadine and Scar followed him up. After a short climb they were at the top. But suddenly with a little shriek Nadine tripped and almost fell off! Simon caught her and pulled her back in an accidental dipping motion, so their faces were mere inches apart, for a moment they stayed still and looked into each other's eyes. Simon's warm brown eyes gazing into her bright blue. Still holding her, Simon had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her, something he had been thinking about doing all summer. But Nadine stood up and wiped herself off before he could even think twice about it.

"Heh, thanks for catching me. You know how clumsy I am." said Nadine with a nervous smile.

"No problem. What are friends for?" said Simon. He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He was already in the friend zone, he didn't need to glorify it by putting himself there.

"Come on love birds! You're gonna want to see this!" yelled Matthew.

Simon and Nadine walked over to the tip where Matthew and Scar were standing, and they suddenly saw a sight that blew their minds. It was a perfect view of the school with the sun in the perfect position to make the tops of the buildings sparkle like fairy dust. "Never forget this" said Matthew "this is a kind of view that should never be forgotten." Simon glanced at Nadine out of the corner of his eye, she was stunning in the light reflecting off of the buildings. Her eyes sparkling more so than usual. "Oh, I'll never forget this Matthew," thought Simon, "of that I can guarantee."


	2. Chapter 2

After admiring the view for a few moments the group began to climb down the rock, Nadine taking careful caution so she didn't almost fall again. Luckily they reached the bottom without any incidents and started making their way back toward the school. The group was almost to the main grounds when something caught Matthew's eye.

"Guys wait here for a second." Matthew announced as he went around the backside of the 600 building. The group waited for a few moments until they heard Matthew utter. "Awe man, not this shit again"

Scar led the group around the building, as soon as they turned the corner they saw the lime green graffiti. It was a threatening looking message saying "End the reign of the Kings" with a crude drawing of Matthew with a noose around his neck. Matthew stood there shaking his head, staring at the drawing with his hands on his hips, as if this was something he had seen many times before. As soon as Simba set eyes on the drawing he became infuriated "Who would do something like this?" he asked in a gruff tone as he approached his brother.

"The Hyenas," Matthew replied while reaching slowly for his phone, "They're a gang at the school who are very, shall we say, anti-King." he got his phone out of his pocket and started to snap photos of the scene. "They have been around for about 2 years, they do things like this occasionally and can be very violent. The few culprits the school have caught say that they get orders from 'the leader', unfortunately no one has identified this so called leader, those same culprits were later expelled. I've been trying to help the school board by trying to rid the campus of these scum by keeping my eye put for this crap."

Scar stood behind the group with his fists clenched, shaking his head at the defacement. "I'm sorry you guys had to see this," He said with a spiteful voice. "especially on your first day."

Matthew put away his phone and started leading Nadine and Simba away. "Don't let this ruin your day guys, this place is still amazing." Matthew spoke in a comforting tone that calmed their nerves immediately. Simba looked back and Scar was still standing there looking at the graffiti with a serious expression on his face. "You coming Scar?" Matthew asked in the same calming voice. Scar jumped and looked at the group, almost as if he had forgotten they were even there. "No I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna stay here for a minute." said Scar with a soft smile on his face. Matthew shrugged and then led the two freshman away.

As soon as they were out of sight the smile on Scar's face disappeared and out protruded his usual scowl. He took one last glance at the etchings on the wall and as he muttered "Fools." and spit on the ground. He made his way into the 600 building with his an evil glint in his eye. Once he was inside he made his way to the one of the unused classrooms in the back of the building, the usual place for his little get togethers. As soon as he entered the room, three shadowed shapes stood up at attention.

"So did everything go as planned boss?" Asked one of the shadowed persons with a nervous undertone in her voice. Scar simply smiled and made his way to the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. "Oh yes, and I have big plans for the King brothers. They have no idea what is in store for them." Scar smiled an evil smile, as if he was setting up a board to a sick game. A game that he knew he was going to win.

As the three made their way down into the courtyard again, Matthew looked at Simon's and Nadine's schedules, "So Nadine, it looks like your classes are pretty close together. You are one lucky little lady." pronounced Matthew with a grin across his face as he gently handed Nadine back her schedule. "You on the other hand Simon, looks like you are gonna be hauling ass all around campus, good thing you are used to running, you know with cross country and all." Matthew gave Simon a brotherly push and pushed his schedule back into his hand. Matthew always teased Simon about cross country because he didn't consider it a real sport. But Simon always retaliated with all the reasons he thought football was gay (tight pants, guys landing on top of each other etc.), although it was all in good fun.

Suddenly a boy started hustling toward the group. As he made his way over, Simon recognized him as Thomas Hornbill. A skinny, pale boy with slicked back black hair and very wide light orange glasses. Even though he was a sophomore, his height suggested he should still be in middle school. Basically your typical high school nerd, and he probably would have been bullied mercilessly if he hadn't been so close to the King family. His father had worked for Solomon King for as long as Simon could remember, so Hornbill and the boys had been close for a very long time. Hornbill had become Matthew's best friend and self appointed steward. He was always updating the eldest King brother on sport rankings, news about The Hyena's antics, sometimes on gossip that he felt Matthew should be informed about. He dressed even better than the boys dd, today sporting a navy blue blazer, with a white and sky blue checkered shirt that was all the way buttoned up, along with jeans and a pair of black loafers.

"Matthew! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hornbill wheezed out, he was out of breath from running across campus. "You need your morning report!" He waved a piece of paper in front of the older boy's face. Matthew just smiled gently and took the paper.

"You guys run along, me and Zazu here have things to discuss." He smiled and gave Hornbill a pat on the back. The smaller boy scowled, "How many times have I told you not to call me that insufferable nickname? It's ridiculous!" Hornbill annoyingly shouted while waving his hands around as he talked. Matthew just laughed at his best friend with a smile that could light up the whole town.

Simon and Nadine walked away from the odd pair and went to find their first class. "I can already tell this is going to be an exciting year!" Said Nadine as she jumped up and down excitedly. Simba smiled and agreed with her, hoping he could just manage to get through the day without any more incidents.

**A/N: Soo what does Scar have planned for Matthew and Simon? I guess you will have to wait and find out! I had a lot fun writing this, I always pictures Zazu as a little nerd! So please leave a review so I can know what you guys thought of the story and how it was written. Thanks so much and have an awesome day! **


End file.
